Episode 01 (Samurai Girls)
"The First Kiss" is the first episode of the first season of the Hyakka Ryouran: Samurai Girls anime. Story In Great Japan, a student named Muneakira is suddenly distracted as he is upon a bridge, by a giant white light emitting from the sky. The orb that emitted the light floated slowly toward him, carrying in it a naked, red-haired girl. Muneakira inquires on where and who the girl is, but she calls him "brother" and kisses him, enveloping him and her in a white glow. Before the event aforementioned, Muneakira arrives at the Buou Academic School, run by the Tokugawa Shogunate. The school serves to train warriors and give them an aristocratic education. As Muneakira enters the Buou dojo taking pictures, he accidentally takes a picture of two females dressing, who angrily assault him with any weapon they can find. They then assume that he is the "peeping tom" lurking about the area, but Muneakira claims that he wouldn't be the type of person to commit such acts. The older woman of the two asked for his name, but Muneakira opts not to answer, since he states that the Buou Dojo should be empty, since the master of it passed away. After telling the woman, he says that she has not earned his name, as he is a samurai, and charges at her and grabs her spear and catches her off-guard. The younger of the women recognizes the technique used as the a "True Shadow Style Technique: The Swordless Grab." After the incident, the two women introduce themselves as Yukimura Sanada and Matabei Goto. Shortly thereafter, several ninja led by a bespectacled leader arrive at the Buou Dojo. Meanwhile, Muneakira learns that Yukimura and Matabei are secretly trespassing inside the dojo, which is under direct control of the Student Council, a vassal to the Tokugawa Shogunate. Yukimura then further explains she infiltrated the dojo along with Matabei, to gather intel for the Toyotomi faction. While conversing, several smoke grenades explode near them, obscuring their vision. Backed to a wall, the ninja surround them, and their leader, head of the Armed Committee of Discipline of the Student Council Executive Department, Hanzo Hattori appears. She and her subordinates have come to arrest Yukimura and Matabei as spies. To attempt to quell the conflict, Muneakira intervenes, and Hattori scans him in the database only to find no match of him in it. She then assumes lewd things happened between the three trespassers in the dojo, stating that they have violated Student Council Law 21 concerning relationships between sexes, and prepares to arrest them. Suddenly, Yukimura surrenders, and Matabei drops her weapons to the floor and follows suit. Muneakira realizes that Yukimura is surrendering to protect him, and grabs one of Matabei's flash grenades and activates it, ensuring the trio's escape. As they travel through the secret underground pathway in the sewers, a flood of water comes pouring down their channel, forcing them to quickly evade it. Reporting to Princess Sen, Hattori thanks her for the flood of water released upon the trio. Dissatisfied with her failed attempt, Princess Sen makes Hanzo serve her, while reporting that the trio should be found in an hour, and to apprehend them and throw them in prison. She then commands Hanzo to leave her sight, and views a picture of Muneakira, remarking on how lucky he is to be picked up from the train station by her. As the trio emerge from the underground pathway, they are immediately assaulted by the Hanzo Ninja Corp, who bind Matabei and Yukimura in chains. Hattori then shows that if Muneakira doesn't surrender, he'd be electrocuted by the chains as well. Instead, Muneakira breaks the chains with his sword, setting them free. He then says that the actions the Disciplinary Committee cannot be forgiven, but Hanzo retorts that by siding with the Toyotomi, Muneakira has no right to call himself a samurai. He then tells her that even though he is going against the Shogunate, that a samurai without a purpose is useless, and readies his blade against Hattori. Before the battle begins, a bright light in the sky appears, giving the trio their chance to escape. As Muneakira runs across the bridge, he beckons to the light, and it blows the pursuing ninja off the bridge. (The events in the first paragraph happen here.) The woman, now fully clothed, says she is Jubei Yagyu. Category:Episodes Category:Anime Category:Media Category:Season 1